Vs. Cottonee
Vs. Cottonee is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 2/8/20. Story The crowd has gathered at the Lucanosa Stadium, with Ian meeting and greeting with spectators and fans. Several children run up excited to him, as fangirls clamor around him. Rui, Iris, Cilan, Cheren, Hilda, Burgundy, Georgia, Katharine, Miror B., Wyatt, Hugh, Trip, Cameron, Sabrina and Paul are in the trainer’s section, watching Ian interact. Rui: He does seem more at ease. Georgia: As if he’s actually meant to be fulfill that role. Burgundy: His flavor is all over the place. Sabrina: It’s good to see him like that. Usually he’s too serious. Katharine: You’re not one to talk. Freddy: Welcome to the second day of the Junior World Cup! Our Top 8 trainers will be going full force against each other! Let’s take a moment to show what today’s battles will be! First up will be Iris versus Burgundy! Second, Cheren versus Rui! Third, Trip and Georgia! And the final battle will be Paul versus Sabrina! Paul: Her, huh? Iris and Burgundy take to the field, both of them grinning. Iris: You got lucky in beating Cilan! I won’t be so easy to beat! Burgundy: Please! I’m familiar with your flavor, Iris! This battle will be magnifique! Iris: Go Deino! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Deino. Deino: Dein! Cameron: Her Deino! Burgundy: Cottonee! Burgundy throws her Pokéball, choosing Cottonee. Cottonee: Cottonee! Iris: That again, huh? Deino, use Dragon Breath! Deino breathes a powerful blue Dragon Breath, Cottonee taking it without it being harmed. Iris: No way! Burgundy: What just happened? Ian: That immunity means that Cottonee is of the Fairy type. Not only is strong against Dragon types, but is completely immune to Dragon type attacks. Iris: Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?! Wyatt: Wait, you didn’t know that already? Georgia: Where do I get a Fairy type? Iris: In that case, we’ll change it up! Deino, use Toxic! Deino spews a stream of purple Toxic slime, drenching and poisoning Cottonee. Burgundy: Sacré bleu! Iris: Now go for Tackle! Burgundy: Cotton Guard to Razor Leaf! Cottonee releases a Cotton Guard, Deino ramming it and being repelled back. Cottonee fires a wave of spiraling leaves at Deino, it resisting it easily. Iris: Grass type moves aren’t that effective against Dragon types! Burgundy: Then go for Fairy Wind! Cottonee spins, releasing a sparkling pink wind. Deino howls in pain as its knocked back, struggling to get up. Iris: Deino, no! Burgundy: And the finisher! Use Fairy Wind! Cottonee uses Fairy Wind again, blowing Deino back and defeating it. Referee: Deino is unable to battle! The winner is Cottonee and the victor is Burgundy! Burgundy: Yes! (Hugs Cottonee) That was très bien! Iris returns Deino, as she and Burgundy shake hands. Cilan: She has grown exceptionally. Considering that she lost easily before. Freddy: What a battle! Next up we have Cheren versus Rui! Cheren and Rui take their positions on the field, the two serious. Rui: I’m not going to lose to you! Cheren: Despite your supposed appearance, you are as tenacious a trainer as Ian is. I won’t take any chances. Jellicent! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Jellicent. Jellicent: Jelli. Rui: Smart. Audino won’t be able to hurt it much. Which means my choice, is Herdier! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Herdier. Herdier: (Barks enthusiastically) Cheren: Hex is out then. Jellicent, Scald! Rui: Dodge and fire Shadow Ball! Jellicent spews Scalding water, as Herdier leaps back and dodges. Herdier fires a Shadow Ball, striking Jellicent and exploding. Through the smoke tentacles stretch out, wrapping around Herdier while he’s in the air. Rui: Bite your way out! Cheren: Wring Out! Herdier Bites into Jellicent’s tentacle, him cringing and releasing his grip. Herdier gets free, glowing black. Cheren: There’s our Cursed Body. You won’t be able to escape twice! Ice Beam! Jellicent fires Ice Beam, Herdier dodging. Rui: Run towards it and fire Shadow Ball! Herdier dashes forward, Ice Beam being fired over him. Herdier fires Shadow Ball, striking Jellicent again. Cheren: Shoot forward and trap it with Wring Out! Jellicent floats forward, getting on top of him and wrapping his tentacles around his body. Jellicent Wrings out Herdier, him howling in pain. Rui: Herdier! Get out of there! Herdier bites into Jellicent, one tentacle loosening but not letting Herdier free. Jellicent bends over in Herdier’s face. Cheren: Scald. Jellicent spews Scald directly into Herdier’s face, washing him back. Herdier whimpers in distress, keeping his eyes tightly closed. Rui: Use Oder Sleuth to keep track of it, then fire Shadow Ball! Cheren: Ice Beam! Herdier’s nose glows green, sniffing the air. Jellicent fires Ice Beam, as Herdier blocks it with Shadow Ball. Another Shadow Ball shoots through, Jellicent dodging. Cheren: Even with that disadvantage, she’s persistent! Jellicent, Scald! Rui: Roll to the left, then Shadow Ball! Jellicent spews Scald, as Herdier rolls and dodges. Herdier fires Shadow Ball, striking Jellicent. Rui: Shadow Ball! Cheren: Wring Out! Herdier fires Shadow Ball, as Jellicent extends tentacles around it. Jellicent is struck by Shadow Ball, while Herdier is squeezed by Wring Out. Herdier drops to his stomach defeated. Referee: Herdier is unable to battle! The winner is Jellicent and the victor is Cheren! Cheren sighs with relief, as Rui goes and pets Herdier who looks upset. Rui: Herdier, that was an amazing battle. You’ve earned a good rest. Herdier: (Low moan) Cheren walks out, offering his hand to Rui. Cheren: That was a great battle. You’ve learned well. Rui stands up, shaking Cheren’s hand. Rui: Please. That’s all me. The two return to their seats, Paul nodding his head in approval to the two of them. Cheren looks honored while Rui doesn’t care. Freddy: What a fantastic battle! Now we go onto the next match! It’s Trip versus Georgia! Trip and Georgia take to the field, the two grinning. Georgia: Bisharp! Trip: Escavalier. The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Bisharp and Escavalier. Bisharp: Bi! Escavalier: Escava. Georgia & Trip: Iron Head! Bisharp’s and Escavalier’s head glow like iron, as the two shoot forward and collide into each other. The two knock each other back. Georgia: Swords Dance to Night Slash! Energy swords circle Bisharp, glowing red as it powers up. Bisharp charges forward with purple energy blades. Trip: Twinneedle to Bug Buzz. Escavalier thrusts both lances forward, countering both of Bisharp’s Night Slash blades. Escavalier clings its lances together, releasing a red sound wave that strikes Bisharp. Trip: Drill Run. Escavalier’s lances spin like drills, as it thrusts one forward. It travels down the field, impaling Bisharp in the face. Bisharp tumbles back, crashing into the wall behind Georgia. Georgia turns to look at Bisharp. Georgia: Bisharp! Bisharp gets up, grimacing from pain. Georgia turns back to the battle. Georgia: Only got one shot at this! Use Guillotine! Bisharp forms large white energy blades over its arms, as it leaps forward while crossing its arms. It swings its arms as it slashes through Escavalier. Escavalier remains standing, Georgia gasping in surprise. Trip: I had calculated that your Guillotine only had a 32% chance of succeeding. Escavalier, Drill Run. Escavalier spins and strikes Bisharp with Drill Run, it falling over defeated. Referee: Bisharp is unable to battle! The winner is Escavalier and the victor is Trip! Georgia returns Bisharp with her head hung low, as Trip returns to the stands. Paul stands up, grinning as he glances to Sabrina. Sabrina: Something wrong? Paul: No. Just looking forward to this. Freddy: Folks, this is the match of the tournament! We are about to watch two high powered trainers here! Sabrina won the Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn, as well as being the runner up of the most recent Vertress Conference! Paul was the runner up in the Indigo League, and made Top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh! Both of them are high level foes of Ian, having each battled to him and lost in the final rounds of their second tournaments! Sabrina: Have you ever beaten Ian in battle before? Paul: A few times. One of them was a full battle. Sabrina: The same with me. It seems that I can’t take any chances for you. Go! Sabrina causes a Pokéball to float, opening and choosing Meloetta. Meloetta: Melo. Freddy: Folks, we are witnessing a spectacle here! Meloetta is a Mythical Pokémon, with few people having seen one before! Paul: To move on in the tournament, I have to beat a Mythical Pokémon. (Smiles) I like it. Staraptor! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: Staraptor! Staraptor glows black, Intimidating Meloetta. Staraptor begins flying towards Meloetta. Sabrina: Hidden Power. Meloetta sings, forming dozens of silver energy balls. It fires Hidden Power at Staraptor, the attack surrounding him. Staraptor twirls, the entirety of the attack being destroyed. Staraptor approaches, as Meloetta swings its arms and releases a Psychic blast, knocking Staraptor away. Paul: U-Turn! Sabrina: Relic Song! Staraptor flies forward, glowing with a green aura. Meloetta releases a powerful sound wave, Staraptor changing directions as the attacks collide against each other. Meloetta glows white as it morphs from Aria form to Pirouette form. Freddy: Oh my! It changed form! Sabrina: Meloetta, go for Acrobatics! Paul: Close Combat! Meloetta chasses across the field, feet glowing blue. It leaps and swings a kick, Staraptor blocking it with his leg. Meloetta strains, as it swings its other leg. Staraptor blocks it as well, the two suspended in the air. Staraptor grins, then head butts Meloetta to knock it back. Ian: Upon turning into its Pirouette form, Meloetta becomes part Fighting. Paul: Part Fighting huh? Staraptor’s ability is Intimidate, which weakens your physical attack. I didn’t know how useful that would be until now. Staraptor, use Brave Bird! Sabrina: Relic Song. Staraptor flies forward surrounded in a blazing blue aura, as Meloetta releases Relic Song. The attacks collide, the attack exploding as Staraptor breaks through. Meloetta reverts to Aria form as it takes the hit. Staraptor flies off suffering from recoil. Sabrina: Now I know that you have a super effective move against either form. Hidden Power! Paul: U-Turn! Meloetta fires Hidden Power, as Staraptor forms a U-Turn funnel. The Hidden Power is redirected at Meloetta, as it kicks the Hidden Power away with Acrobatics. Staraptor flies at Meloetta. Sabrina: Psychic! Meloetta uses Psychic, slamming Staraptor to the ground. Paul: Feather Dance! Staraptor shimmies as he’s pinned to the ground, a flock of blue feathers rising into the air. Meloetta is hit by it, distracted long enough to let up Psychic. Paul: Brave Bird! Sabrina: Relic Song! Staraptor flies low to the ground with Brave Bird, as Meloetta fires Relic Song. Staraptor bursts through, as Pirouette form Meloetta flips over Brave Bird, only brushing the aura. Meloetta lands gracefully as Staraptor circles back around. Sabrina: Hidden Power! Meloetta spins with a pirouette, firing Hidden Power. Staraptor flies and does a twirl, deflecting the entirety of Hidden Power in one go. Paul: Wings in! Spin and use Brave Bird! Staraptor retracts his wings, spinning as he uses Brave Bird. He speeds up as Meloetta jumps out of the way. Paul: (Grins) Open up and U-Turn! Staraptor opens his wings, using them to force a sharp U-Turn. Meloetta is struck by Brave Turn, shrieking from the impact. Staraptor falls to the ground as he sparks with recoil, while Meloetta falls defeated. The crowd uproars. Referee: Meloetta is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor and the victor is Paul! Ian: He beat a Mythical Pokémon. And with a Staraptor, considered to be a common Pokémon in Sinnoh. That is simply a testament to Paul’s power. Paul tries to hide his delight, as he feeds Staraptor a Poffin. Paul: That was an excellent battle, Staraptor. I couldn’t ask for anything more. Staraptor: Staraptor! Sabrina returns Meloetta, as she and Paul shake hands. Sabrina: To think I would lose this early. Congratulations. Paul: Thank you. I enjoyed that battle. Freddy: Now we’ll be taking a break till the afternoon round! Our top 4 trainers, Burgundy, Cheren, Trip and Paul, will be battling again to see who makes the top 2! Stay tuned! Main Events * Burgundy, Cheren, Trip and Paul move onto the third round. * Iris, Rui, Georgia and Sabrina are all eliminated. * Iris' Deino reveals it knows Toxic. * Cottonee is confirmed to be a Fairy type in this episode. Characters * Iris * Burgundy * Cheren * Rui * Georgia * Trip * Sabrina * Paul * Katharine * Cilan * Cameron * Miror B. * Hilda * Wyatt * Ian * Cynthia * Hugh * Freddy O'Martin Pokémon * Deino (Iris') * Cottonee (Burgundy's) * Jellicent (Cheren's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Bisharp (Georgia's) * Escavalier (Trip's) * Meloetta (Sabrina's) * Staraptor (Paul's) Trivia * Due to the Cottonee family being the only Unova family to be part Fairy type, it was unknown that they were part fairy until this time. ** This makes Burgundy and Ian the first to identify this. * Rui shows that her skill level matches Cheren's, who made top 4 in the Vertress Conference. * Paul joins a select few major characters, along with Ian and Sabrina, who have ever defeated a Legendary/Mythical Pokémon in battle with a non-legendary Pokémon. ** Paul beat Meloetta with Staraptor, showcasing on how strong he has raised it up. * Paul's personality changes slightly appeared, as he can barely contain his excitement in battling then later defeating Sabrina. * Paul outmatching Sabrina shows that he is at a trainer level capable of battling the Elite Four. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research